12 days of Christmas, Allen's revenge!
by yuikshiro
Summary: It's the 12 days of Christmas again, and Allen plans his revenge on Lavi by doing it on him now! Will it work out? Find out!
1. First day Revenge!

12 Days of Christmas, Allen's revenge

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>It's the 12 days of christmas again, and Allen plans his revenge on Lavi by doing it on him now! Will it work out? Find out!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own DGM with Allen, Lavi or Kanda...Damn it!

Warning:

You might laugh...

* * *

><p><em>"On the first day of Chirstmas,<em>

_A Moyashi-chan gave to me,_

_One box of ***cough***poisonous***cough*** chocolates?"_

**_What the hell men?"_**

Lavi looked at the smiling boy in front of him.

"These won't hurt me, will they Moyashi-chan?"

"No not at all Lavi!"

The boy laughed evilly, then walked off with an evil smile.

"What did I get myself into! Damn me and my sexyiness!"

Lavi said to no one, as he thought about what he did to Allen last year.

"Men...**I'm totally dead**.."

Lavi the started to eat the chocolates.

* * *

><p>"You know what you did bro"<br>-People

Well it's the 12 days of Christmas again! Yay! Go Yuik and your awesominess! XD

Reviews will be loved !


	2. Second Day just as bad as the First!

12 Days of Christmas Allen's revenge

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>On the Second day Kanda Yu gave to me!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own DGM with Allen, Lavi or Kanda...Damn it!

Warning:

You might laugh... Which is okay... Since Lavi is the one suffering XD

* * *

><p><em>"On the Second day of Christmas,<em>

_A grouchy Yu gave to me,_

_Two broken ribs,_

_One box of chocolates,_

**_What the hell men!"_**

Lavi was crouched on the ground, well a very pissed Kanda glared at him then walked away.

"Damn it!** Back** to the nurses office!"

Lavi grunted then started slowly walking to the doors of hell...AKA the nurses office to get checked out _**again**_...

* * *

><p>"On the first day of Chirstmas, A bunny-men gave to me, One box of condoms! What the bloody hell!"<br>-12 days DGM style!

Okay well I wrote this on my cell; then had to send it to my email, cause ff . net won't let you write anything storyish with a cell or ipod, so I had to wait till I got home to do this...I was wanting to update earlier, but ya that happened...Well if you are still reading this I have one word for you...

...

...

Review!


	3. Third day warm cookies

12 Days of Christmas, Allen's revenge

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>On the Third day Lenalee gave to me!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own DGM with Allen, Lavi or Kanda...Damn it!

Warning:

You might laugh... Which is okay... Since Lavi is the one suffering XD

* * *

><p><em>"On the Third day of Christmas,<em>

_A Lenalady gave to me,_

_Three chocolate chip cookies,_

_Two broken ribs,_

_One box of chocolate,_

**_What the hell men?"_**

Lavi looked at the young girl, who was giving him a sweet smile.

"Umm thank Lenalee!"

He said rubbing the back off his head.

* * *

><p>"On the second day of Chirstmas, a pissed Samurai gave to me, Two black eyes,One box of condoms! What the bloody hell!"<br>-12 days DGM style!

Okay another one written on my cell at school... Damn me and my not paying attention at school XD

Well... Review if you know what's good for you!


	4. Fourth Candles!

12 Days of Christmas, Allen's revenge

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>On the Fourth day of Christmas Rhode the Noah gave to me!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own DGM with Allen, Lavi or Kanda...Damn it!

Warning:

You might laugh... Which is okay... Since Lavi is the one suffering... I don't know any more!

* * *

><p><em>"On the fourth day of Christmas,<em>

_Allen's crazy stalker girl gave to me ,_

_Four Candles coming after me!_

_Three chocolate chip cookies,_

_Two broken ribs,_

_One box of chocolates,_

_What the hell men?"_

"Rhode why don't you chase Allen not me!"

Lavi groaned dodging **another** candle, as it came close.

* * *

><p>"On the second day of Chirstmas,a green haird girl gave to me, Three candy canes, Two black eyes,One box of condoms! What the bloody hell!"<br>-12 days DGM style!

Okay so I lost my mojo I think... I really don't know what to do! I will be updating everyday since it is the 12 day's of chirstmas speacial XD!

Review button is just down there so click on it or you'll regret it!


	5. Fifth Koumi Revenge?

12 Days of Christmas, Allen's revenge

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>On the fifth day of Christmas Koumi gave to me!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own DGM with Allen, Lavi or Kanda...Damn it!

Warning:

You might laugh... Which is okay... Since Lavi is the one suffering... I don't know any more!

* * *

><p><em>"On the fifth day of Christmas,<em>

_A Crazy Sister complex Scientist gave to,_

_Five guns pointed at me!_

_Four Candles coming after me!_

_Three chocolate chip cookies,_

_Two broken ribs,_

_One box of chocolates,_

_What the hell men?"_

"What the hell did I do!" Lavi said with his hands up.

"My beautifull Lenalee gave you something didn't she!"

* * *

><p>"On the fourth day of Chirstmas,a crazy girl gave to me, four kiss on the cheek Three candy canes, Two black eyes,One box of condoms! What the bloody hell!"<br>-12 days DGM style!

I'm sorry this ch. is late...

I don't deserve a review for this


	6. Slaps on the Ass

12 Days of Christmas, Allen's revenge

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>On the sixth day of Christmas Tyki gave to me!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own DGM with Allen, Lavi or Kanda...Damn it!

Warning:

You might laugh... Which is okay... Since Lavi is the one suffering... I don't know any more!

* * *

><p><em>"On the sixth day of Christmas,<em>

_A Curly Noah gave to,_

_Six slaps on the ass!_

_Five guns pointed at me!_

_Four Candles coming after me!_

_Three chocolate chip cookies,_

_Two broken ribs,_

_One box of chocolates,_

_What the hell men?"_

"Leave me the hell alone Mikk!"

Lavi yelled running from his attacker Tyki who like every pedo; needs to at least touch **Lavi's ass once** in a while. Even if that once in a while is **_six times_**...

* * *

><p>"On the fifth day of Chirstmas,a Koumi gave to me, five koumilee chasing after me, four kiss on the cheek Three candy canes, Two black eyes,One box of condoms! What the bloody hell!"<br>-12 days DGM style!

Hope you Like!


	7. Bookman Wins

12 Days of Christmas, Allen's revenge

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>On the seventh day of Christmas Bookman gave to me!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own DGM with Allen, Lavi or Kanda...Damn it!

Warning:

You might laugh... Which is okay... Since Lavi is the one suffering... I don't know any more!

* * *

><p><em>"On the seventh day of Christmas,<em>

_A old panda gave to me,_

_Seven swift kicks in the face,_

_Six slaps on the ass!_

_Five guns pointed at me!_

_Four Candles coming after me!_

_Three chocolate chip cookies,_

_Two broken ribs,_

_One box of chocolates,_

_What the hell men?"_

"**Ow**"

Lavi said rubbing his poor face.

"What was that for?"

"**Being a idiot**"

Bookman said then walked off.

* * *

><p>"On the sixth day of Chirstmas,a pedo gave to me, six games of strip poker, five koumilee chasing after me, four kiss on the cheek Three candy canes, Two black eyes,One box of condoms! What the bloody hell!"<br>-12 days DGM style!

Hope you Like!


	8. Akuma Attacking!

12 Days of Christmas, Allen's revenge

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>On the 8th day of Christmas Allen's evil side gave to me!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own DGM with Allen, Lavi or Kanda...Damn it!

Warning:

You might laugh... Which is okay... Since Lavi is the one suffering... I don't know any more!

* * *

><p><em>"On the 8th day of Christmas,<em>

_A evil silverette gave to me,_

_Eight level threes fighting me!_

_Seven swift kicks in the face,_

_Six slaps on the ass!_

_Five guns pointed at me!_

_Four Candles coming after me!_

_Three chocolate chip cookies,_

_Two broken ribs,_

_One box of chocolates,_

_What the hell men?"_

"Helllooo Allen!"

"Yes Lavi?"

"A little help here!"

"Sorry I'm on my _tea break,_ so have_ fun_ with the **akuma**, and try not to get** killed**!"

* * *

><p>"<em>On the 8th day of Christmas,A Smiling Crazy Earl gave to me,Eight Akuma-attacking,Seven big fat bills,Six games of strip poker,Five crazy Komlins chasing after me,Four kisses on the cheek,Three candy canes,Two Black Eyes, andOne Box of Condoms,What the bloody hell"<em>-12 days DGM style

Okay so It's Allen again! Well Allen just wanted to make sure that at least one akuma attacked Laavi so they went on a mission together which Allen set up! He planned the whole thing!

Well that's it!

Review!


	9. Ho Ho Hoe

12 Days of Christmas, Allen's revenge

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>On the 9th day of Christmas Johnny gave to me!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own DGM with Allen, Lavi or Kanda...Damn it!

Warning:

You might laugh... Which is okay... Since Lavi is the one suffering... I don't know any more!

* * *

><p><em>"On the 9th day of Christmas,<em>

_A Science nerd/geek gave to me,_

_Nine new bandanas!_

_Eight level threes fighting me!_

_Seven swift kicks in the face,_

_Six slaps on the ass!_

_Five guns pointed at me!_

_Four Candles coming after me!_

_Three chocolate chip cookies,_

_Two broken ribs,_

_One box of chocolates,_

_What the hell men?"_

"**Awesomeness**! Thanks Johnny!"

Lavi said giving the shorter men a big hug.

"Your welcome Lavi"

* * *

><p>"<em>On the 9th day of Christmas,A JerDevil gave to me, Nine shots in the face, Eight Akuma-attacking,Seven big fat bills,Six games of strip poker,Five crazy Komlins chasing after me,Four kisses on the cheek,Three candy canes,Two Black Eyes, andOne Box of Condoms,What the bloody hell"<em>-12 days DGM style

Review!


	10. Bandaids

12 Days of Christmas, Allen's revenge

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>On the 10th day of Christmas The Head Nurse gave to me!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own DGM with Allen, Lavi or Kanda...Damn it!

Warning:

You might laugh... Which is okay... Since Lavi is the one suffering... I don't know any more!

* * *

><p><em>"On the 10th day of Christmas,<em>

_A evil Nurse gave to me,_

_Ten packs of bandaids_

_Nine new bandanas!_

_Eight level threes fighting me!_

_Seven swift kicks in the face,_

_Six slaps on the ass!_

_Five guns pointed at me!_

_Four Candles coming after me!_

_Three chocolate chip cookies,_

_Two broken ribs,_

_One box of chocolates,_

_What the hell men?"_

"Um Thank you Head Nurse?"

"Your weclome"

* * *

><p>"<em>On the 9th day of Christmas,A Stalker gave to me ,<em>Ten Blue Berry Pies,_, Nine shots in the face, Eight Akuma-attacking,Seven big fat bills,Six games of strip poker,Five crazy Komlins chasing after me,Four kisses on the cheek,Three candy canes,Two Black Eyes, andOne Box of Condoms,What the bloody hell"_-12 days DGM style

Review!


	11. Scarves

12 Days of Christmas, Allen's revenge

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>On the 11th day of Christmas Reverrie gave to me!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own DGM with Allen, Lavi or Kanda...Damn it!

Warning:

You might laugh... Which is okay... Since Lavi is the one suffering... I don't know any more!

* * *

><p><em>"On the 11th day of Christmas,<em>

_A tired Australia gave to me,_

_Eleven different colored scarves,_

_Ten packs of bandaids_

_Nine new bandanas!_

_Eight level threes fighting me!_

_Seven swift kicks in the face,_

_Six slaps on the ass!_

_Five guns pointed at me!_

_Four Candles coming after me!_

_Three chocolate chip cookies,_

_Two broken ribs,_

_One box of chocolates,_

_What the hell men?"_

"Thanks men!"

Lavi then gave the tired men a hug

"Your welcome Lavi."

* * *

><p>"<em>On the 11th day of Christmas,<em>_The Asian Branch gave to me ,__Eleven Plates of Dango,__Ten Blue Berry Pies,__Nine Shots in the face,__Eight Akuma-attacking,__Seven big fat bills,__Six games of strip poker,__Five crazy Komlins chasing after me,__Four kisses on the cheek,__Three candy canes,__Two Black Eyes, and__One Box of Condoms,__What the bloody hell!"-_12 days DGM style

Sorry it's late!


	12. Kisses and True Love

12 Days of Christmas, Allen's revenge

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>On the 12th day of Christmas My ture love gave to me!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own DGM with Allen, Lavi or Kanda...Damn it!

Warning:

You might laugh... Which is okay... Since Lavi is the one suffering... I don't know any more!

* * *

><p><em>"On the 12th day of Christmas,<em>

_My true Love gave to me,_

_Twelve Kisses on the Mistletoe,_

_Eleven different colored scarf,_

_Ten packs of bandaids_

_Nine new bandanas!_

_Eight level threes fighting me!_

_Seven swift kicks in the face,_

_Six slaps on the ass!_

_Five guns pointed at me!_

_Four Candles coming after me!_

_Three chocolate chip cookies,_

_Two broken ribs,_

_One box of chocolates,_

_What the hell men!"_

"So you done with your revenge plan?"

Lavi chuckled well petting a silverette on the head.

"No not yet cause I still haven't gotten my present from you yet!"

Allen then pulled down on Lavi scraf and gave him a kiss

"I love you Allen Walker"

"I love you too Lavi"

* * *

><p>"<em>On the 12th day of Christmas<em>,_My true Love gave to me,__Twelve Kisses on the Mistletoe,__,__Eleven Plates of Dango,__Ten Blue Berry Pies,__Nine Shots in the face,__Eight Akuma-attacking,__Seven big fat bills,__Six games of strip poker,__Five crazy Komlins chasing after me,__Four kisses on the cheek,__Three candy canes,__Two Black Eyes, and__One Box of Condoms,__What the bloody hell!"-_12 days DGM style

There you have it Allen's and Lavi's true love!


End file.
